the_cliff_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Mary
"!. I'm NOT going to shoot you!" Mary refuses to shoot Mike dead. Mary is a character in The Stickworld, created by famed YouTuber, Zeruel82mk2. Mary is Mike's wife and Marcus's mother. The Stickworld 1 Mary realizes that their son, Marcus is getting more and more sick. Mike decides to get the medicine, but Mary informs him that he has to cross the cliff. Mike tells her that he had done it before, so Mary recalls the time he broke both of his and she had to carry him home and he screamed like a little girl. The stickmen around them start whispering. Mike promises to return with the medicine. Later, he returns with the medicine. The Stickworld 2 Mary realizes that Mike had been going out a lot. Mike tells her that he is training to become stronger. Mike tells her that he will be back for dinner. To be sure, he asks if there will be dinner. She replies "Yes".Mike's neighbor, Dave asks if he can have some as well. Later, Mike returns home and asks if there was some dinner left for him. Turns out, there was. The Stickworld 3 Mike has learned magic!. Mary pops out and asks what he is doing. Mike tells her that he was using magic and that he thinks that his teacher is The Overseer. Mary asks why The Overseer would want to teach him, so Mike decides to ask him that. The Stickworld 4 Mike asks Mary to borrow a gun from someone and shoot him. Mary refuses and instead, she throws a small rock at him. Mike is hit in the face. So they try again and Mike uses his new magic shield to deflect the attack. Mike leaves. But before he leaves, he tells her that he will make dinner. Later, Mike makes the dinner and Mary says that the food is edible. The Stickworld 5 Mike tells Mary that he was going to The Tower of Doom. Mary wishes for him to have fun. He leaves, but also says hi to his friend, Dave. Later, Dave comes rushing to Mike's house, because Gabriel was trying to restore The First Overseer. Mike was still at the tower, so Mary asks what is wrong. He explains that he must nab Mike for a bit, but Mary tells him that he is absent and she lets Dave wait outside. The Stickworld 7 Mike tells Mary and their son Marcus to hide in the underground caves, while he attempts to stop Gabriel. The First Overseer executes Gabriel and follows Mike. Mike warns his fellow villagers of The First Overseer's approach, and he too hides with his family in the underground caves. Mary asks if they can go back up now. She asks him what was wrong, and Mike tells her that The First Overseer has returned and is approaching the village. Marcus asks if he can blast him with his magic, but Mike tells him that the magic that The First Overseer's magic is stronger. After hearing that Mike must find The Overseer, Mary refuses to let him go because he needs some rest. The First Overseer destroys the village, startling the family. The Stickworld 8 Mike announces the defeat of The First Overseer to his family. Mary and Marcus jump up and down in excitement, until a voice draws Mike away. The Stickworld 9 Mary asks if Mike found anything. Mary since told by Mike that he had found an old man that just mumbled a lot of nonsense. After hearing the word "nonsense" Marcus starts asking "What's a "nonsense"?"and "Am I a "nonsense"?". Mike explains that he must get some rest and then meet-up with The Overseer. Mary then tells Marcus that he was their little "nonsense" . Gallery Screenshot 2019-09-02 at 21.24.51.png|Mary Screenshot 2019-09-05 at 11.24.06 AM.png|Mary informing Mike about the dangers he has to face if he crossed the cliff Screenshot 2019-09-02 at 20.16.09.png|Mary reminds Mike about what happened last time he crossed the cliff